


Di incidenti utili ma imbarazzanti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: In un gay bar a luci rosse... [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Language, Lemon, M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava per iniziare a chiudersi la camicia quando, dalla stanza adiacente, udì la voce di Nero giungergli riecheggiando: «Dante... ci sei?».<br/>Dalla voce sembrava in imbarazzo, ma il suo interlocutore non capiva perché.<br/>«Sono qui» rispose il più grande «Che c'è?».<br/>Trascorsero alcuni secondi di assoluto silenzio prima che il più giovane rispondesse: «Ho... bisogno di una mano...».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di incidenti utili ma imbarazzanti

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 5554 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Ah... finalmente il turno è finito!».   
Dante entrò stiracchiandosi dentro lo spogliatoio, seguito a ruota da Nero.   
Lavorare in un gay bar per tutta la notte era sfibrante, però la paga era buona e a Dante piaceva poltrire fino a tarda mattinata a letto.   
L'uomo sbadigliò vistosamente mentre apriva l'armadietto che gli era stato assegnato e cominciava a spogliarsi della divisa da cameriere.   
«Non sembravi così ansioso di andartene fino a poco fa...» gli fece presente Nero, che si era già spogliato della camicia e si stava accingendo a togliere anche i pantaloni.   
«Be', mica posso mettermi a lamentarmi coi clienti, ragazzo! Non ho intenzione di subire le ire della direttrice!» si giustificò il più grande, sbottonandosi la camicia.   
Era grazie al clima di terrore per i suoi rimproveri che la direttrice riusciva a tenere le redini del locale e a far rigare dritto tutto il personale. Se non ci fosse stata lei al comando probabilmente quel posto sarebbe diventato un bordello vero e proprio già da tempo.   
«Che fifone che sei, quella mica morde!» controbatté sarcastico Nero, rimanendo praticamente nudo di fronte al collega ad eccezione di un paio di mutande.   
«Mica vuoi tornare a casa così?» fece quest'ultimo sgranando gli occhi: il più giovane aveva una corporatura robusta e muscoli tonici che amava sfoggiare ogni qualvolta gli si presentava l'occasione.   
Dante apprezzava molto lo spettacolo quando gli capitava di assistere, anche se preferiva tenere per sé gli eventuali commenti del caso.   
«Vado a farmi una doccia» spiegò Nero avviandosi verso il varco privo di porta che conduceva alla stanza con le docce «La faccio sempre alla fine del turno».   
Dante storse le labbra in una smorfia: non avevano molti turni di chiusura insieme, anzi, per la verità neanche uno. Quella notte Dante era rimasto fino alla fine per sostituire il novellino che era a casa malato da un paio di giorni.   
Mentre Nero andava alle docce il più vecchio poté ammirargli il culo intrappolato nei boxer. Il tessuto era teso sulle sue natiche e pareva sottolinearne in maniera particolare la consistenza soda e le forme invitanti.   
Quel ragazzo era una tentazione semovente, almeno per Dante.   
Giunto al varco il più giovane si sfilò i boxer e, completamente nudo, si volse a lanciarli all'altro.   
«Puoi mettermeli nell'armadietto?» chiese.   
Il maggiore afferrò l'indumento al volo, non senza avere modo di gettare un'occhiata fugace alla dotazione del minore. Anche i suoi attributi non erano per niente male.   
Nero sparì oltre lo stipite e Dante gli posò i boxer nell'armadietto mentre lo scroscio dell'acqua annunciava l'inizio della sua doccia.   
Dante si slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e se li sfilò, infilando al posto di quegli scomodi pantaloni neri dal tessuto poco elasticizzato il suo solito paio di jeans neri molto elasticizzati. Li indossava da talmente tanto tempo che ormai il tessuto aveva ceduto completamente e adesso si adattava senza opporre la minima resistenza a qualsiasi suo movimento.   
Alla camicia bianca sostituì una camicia nera col colletto alto e inamidato e i risvolti ampi che gli arrivavano a coprire quasi per intero le spalle.   
Stava per chiuderla quando gli venne in mente che le docce avevano le porte a vetri - anche se leggermente opachi per offrire un briciolo di privacy - e che pertanto era possibile vedere l'occupante.   
L'albino si morse il labbro inferiore, guardandosi attorno come per assicurarsi che nessun altro fosse nei paraggi - cosa piuttosto ovvia dato che gli altri colleghi avrebbero finito il turno più tardi. Pareva incerto su cosa fare, anche se in cuor suo aveva già preso una ferma decisione.   
Visti i suoi orari di lavoro, non immaginava quando un'occasione simile gli sarebbe potuta capitare di nuovo: era da solo nello spogliatoio e Nero era completamente nudo nella doccia, a pochi metri da lui. Non vedeva perché non approfittarne.   
A passo felpato si diresse verso le docce, riuscendo - nonostante la stazza non indifferente - a non produrre alcun rumore che fosse udibile al di sopra di quello dell'acqua corrente.   
Arrivò ad appostarsi vicino allo stipite e da lì si sporse a sbirciare nella doccia incastrata nell'angolo, l'unica occupata.   
Nei suoi occhi accesi di curiosità brillò una luce lussuriosa nel trovarsi a guardare Nero che si masturbava.   
Nonostante il profilo fosse leggermente sfuocato, era palese dalla posizione in cui stava - appoggiato contro un lato della cabina - e dal modo in cui teneva le braccia.   
Non stava emettendo neanche un rumore, cosa che per Dante era praticamente inconcepibile: quando era lui a farlo non riusciva a rimanere zitto neppure per un momento. Gemere era un modo per sfogare una parte della tensione sessuale che accumulava dentro.   
Lo spettacolo gli piacque alquanto, tanto da iniziare ad eccitarsi fisicamente.   
Nella sua mente riempiva di particolari la figura muta di Nero. Immaginava quale potesse essere la sua espressione - aveva già avuto modo di vederlo sul lavoro mentre godeva - e come il suo corpo si stesse muovendo in risposta alla stimolazione. Vedeva il suo bacino ondeggiare lievemente attraverso il vetro e i vapori caldi dell'acqua e immaginava di che portata dovesse essere la sua erezione. Era un ragazzo dotato, Dante se n'era accorto fin da subito.   
Quest'ultimo si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, fortemente a disagio: guardarlo era dannatamente eccitante, molto più di quanto riuscisse a sopportare.   
Il suo pene era mezzo duro ed era conseguentemente aumentato per dimensioni, finendo col premere contro la zip dei jeans in maniera piuttosto forte.   
Era doloroso oltre che fastidioso.   
Avrebbe voluto masturbarsi di fronte ad una scena simile; tuttavia, se l'avesse fatto Nero l'avrebbe scoperto di sicuro visto che non sarebbe riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa, per cui preferiva evitare.   
Sarebbe stato senz'altro meglio per il suo autocontrollo che se ne andasse. Ciononostante, rimase fermo dove si trovava. Nero era meraviglioso in quella posizione e lui voleva vedere come sarebbe andata a finire. Voleva vederlo mentre arrivava all'orgasmo.   
Ad un certo punto Nero cambiò posizione e, sotto l'attonito ma decisamente interessato sguardo del più grande, si inserì un dito - o forse erano due? - nel culo e muovendo in modo da strusciare la falange contro le pareti del suo sfintere posteriore.   
Dante non si era mai spinto a tanto per masturbarsi; tuttavia, più lo spettacolo proseguiva e più le fantasie erotiche dell'uomo si accentuavano, prendendo forma distinta nella sua mente e accendendo sempre di più il suo ardore.   
Si immaginava nella doccia con lui, ad aiutarlo nel raggiungimento del obiettivo. Il solo pensiero di poter toccare il suo corpo nudo avventurandosi nelle sue zone più intime inebriava i suoi sensi. L'idea stessa di essere lui a stimolare la muscolatura del suo sfintere lo faceva impazzire letteralmente.   
Il suo cazzo era diventato talmente grosso e duro che la punta stava fuoriuscendo dal bordo dei suoi jeans. A causa dell'ingombro dell'erezione, l'elastico dei pantaloni gli stava così stretto sul bacino da tirare il sottile strato di pelle che gli copriva il contorno del glande.   
Dante si infilò una mano nei pantaloni per sistemarsi e così facendo sfiorò il glande nudo. La sensazione fu bella e dolorosa insieme.   
Risistemò il suo pene dentro i boxer ma tenne la mano sopra di esso, avvolgendolo per tutta la sua lunghezza: non ce la faceva più a guardare passivamente. Doveva fare qualcosa.   
Stava per cominciare a masturbarsi quando la porta dello spogliatoio si aprì e i suoi colleghi varcarono la soglia chiacchierando.   
Dante si affrettò a spostarsi in modo che non sembrasse intento a spiare Nero e tolse rapidamente dai jeans la mano, pregando che fossero così impegnati a parlare da non notare la portata del gonfiore tra le sue gambe. Si accinse anche a fingere indifferenza, che era la cosa più difficile da fare.   
Mentre Dante affrontava i colleghi, Nero non si era accorto dell'ingresso di altre persone nello spogliatoio e stava continuando a masturbarsi in tutta tranquillità. L'acqua calda gli lavava via il sudore che altrimenti si sarebbe accumulato sulla sua pelle in un lucido strato e al tempo stesso creava un'atmosfera ovattata e soffusa che lo aiutava a concentrarsi sul piacere fisico che stava sperimentando.   
Negli ultimi minuti, mentre il collega più grande si preoccupava della sua erezione, Nero aveva preso il flacone di bagnoschiuma che era in dotazione nella cabina - e che era decisamente  _grosso_  - e l'aveva poggiato a terra, chinandosi su di esso fino ad avere il tappo che gli lambiva lo sfintere anale. Quella presenza era così piacevole da spingerlo ad abbassarsi e far sì che pian piano gli entrasse nel culo.   
Accelerò il ritmo con cui agitava la mano che stringeva l'erezione, percependo l'orgasmo ormai imminente.   
«Oh, Dante! Che ci fai ancora qui?!».   
Nero sobbalzò per lo spavento udendo la voce di un altro degli impiegati del locale.   
 _«Quando cazzo sono entrati?! Non ho neanche sentito la porta...!»_  esclamò tra sé pieno di rabbia.   
Temendo di poter essere colto in flagranza di reato, il ragazzo cercò di rialzarsi il più in fretta possibile e posizionarsi in maniera da non lasciare intendere cosa stesse facendo.   
Nell'alzarsi però scivolò sull'acqua insaponata che ricopriva il pavimento del box doccia e ricadde come un sacco di patate sul flacone.   
Lacrime di dolore gli salirono agli occhi mentre si mordeva a sangue il labbro inferiore per non gridare: il flacone gli si era infilato in culo quasi per metà.   
Non era la prima volta che prendeva qualcosa di diverso da un'erezione; tuttavia, niente di tutto ciò che era stato nel suo fondoschiena prima di allora era lontanamente paragonabile a quello per dimensioni.   
Arrivò all'orgasmo in quel momento, schizzando abbondantemente di sperma il proprio torace umido. Non ebbe neanche modo di godersi l'attimo a causa del dolorosissimo incidente.   
Il rumore dell caduta attirò l'attenzione non solo di Dante, ma anche delle persone che stavano chiacchierando con lui.   
L'albino si affacciò nell'area docce per vedere di capire cosa fosse successo; uno degli altri colleghi invece chiese: «Ehi, Nero! Tutto bene?».   
Il ragazzo tacque per qualche istante, affatto sicuro di riuscire a produrre un qualsivoglia suono che non fosse sintomo del dolore bruciante della sua muscolatura intima; infine disse: «Niente... è caduto il sapone...».   
Per Dante il tonfo era stato un po' troppo anomalo perché fosse stato causato da un contenitore di plastica; tuttavia i suoi colleghi parvero convinti della sua risposta.   
«Dante vieni con noi?» chiese uno del gruppo.   
L'uomo - ancora assorto nella comprensione del rumore - si riscosse come da una trance e rispose: «Ah... no. Accompagno lui a casa...».   
Nel dire ciò indicò la porta della doccia.   
Nero udì la sua risposta ma non capì che si riferiva a lui, non potendo vedere i gesti dell'altro; oltretutto, era troppo impegnato a cercare di mettersi in una posizione nella quale potesse cercare di sfilarsi il flacone dal sedere senza cadere di nuovo. Il suo fondoschiena non avrebbe potuto tollerare un'altra batosta dopo quello che era successo.   
«D'accordo, allora ci vediamo stasera!» udì salutare Nero, al che realizzò che Dante intendeva rimanere.   
Pian piano il ragazzo girò la manopola di dell'acqua per chiudere il getto e soprattutto eliminare il rumore: voleva sentire quando sarebbe rimasto solo con il più grande.   
I suoi colleghi non ci misero molto a cambiarsi - anzi, ci misero veramente una manciata di minuti - dopodiché rinnovarono i saluti e se ne andarono sbattendo la porta.   
Dante emise un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo.   
Per tutto il tempo dell'intrusione era rimasto fermo appoggiato di schiena contro il muro nei pressi delle docce nella speranza di poter riprendere da dove era stato interrotto; tuttavia, adesso non sentiva più il rumore dell'acqua, segno che Nero probabilmente stava per uscire.   
 _«Maledetti...!»_  commentò tra sé pieno di risentimento: in parte era ancora eccitato e se il ragazzo fosse uscito non avrebbe potuto masturbarsi. Chissà che gli avrebbe detto.   
Stava per iniziare a chiudersi la camicia quando, dalla stanza adiacente, udì la voce di Nero giungergli riecheggiando: «Dante... ci sei?».   
Dalla voce sembrava in imbarazzo, ma il suo interlocutore non capiva perché.   
«Sono qui» rispose il più grande «Che c'è?».   
Trascorsero alcuni secondi di assoluto silenzio prima che il più giovane rispondesse: «Ho... bisogno di una mano...».   
Pareva mortificato e Dante ne comprendeva la ragione: lui era orgoglioso e testardo e gli piaceva fare di testa sua anche a costo di infilarsi nei guai. Quante volte aveva fatto scenate coi clienti che esigevano prestazioni che per lui erano evidentemente inconcepibili...! Per ogni volta aveva subito una strigliata dalla direttrice, la quale però puntualmente gli aveva fatto riprendere il lavoro. Era palese che fosse interessata a tenere nella sua scuderia uno stallone del genere. Dante, del resto, era perfettamente d'accordo con lei.   
Quest'ultimo si illuminò immaginandosi che gli occorresse aiuto per arrivare all'orgasmo. Non vedeva l'ora di  _dargli una mano_  - e anche qualcos'altro.   
Si precipitò nell'ala docce ed aprì la porticina del cubicolo dove il ragazzo si trovava.   
Rimase bloccato dov'era per un momento, meravigliato della scena ridicola di cui si ritrovò ad essere inaspettatamente spettatore.   
Nero era accucciato carponi sul pavimento della doccia col sedere rivolto nella sua direzione. Tra le sue natiche sbucava una buona metà del flacone del bagnoschiuma.   
Nero aveva voltato la testa al suo indirizzo e lo fissava da sopra una spalla con un singolare incrocio di sguardo omicida e apparente desiderio di scavarsi una fossa per la vergogna.   
Per qualche momento la situazione attraversò una fase di stallo completo mentre i due si squadravano reciprocamente; poi Dante prese la parola: «Cosa cazzo hai fatto?!».   
Nero avvampò di colpo alla domanda.   
«È stato un incidente!» si difese con veemenza «Ci sono scivolato sopra!».   
Dante si portò una mano alla tempia ed emise un sospiro.   
«Vuol dire che era già lì?» volle sapere.   
Il più giovane deviò lo sguardo prima di replicare: «Più o meno...».   
Quel tipo di risposta aprì nella mente del più vecchio una vasta gamma di scenari erotici che lo fecero diventare invidioso di quello stupido flacone di bagnoschiuma.   
«Vuoi darmi una mano o vuoi solo farmi la predica?! Fa male...!» sbottò Nero arrabbiato, chinando il capo in avanti ed offrendosi così completamente alle attenzioni dell'altro.   
Dante non ebbe neppure un attimo di esitazione: «D'accordo, ti aiuterò!».   
Si inginocchiò sul pavimento asciutto, sfilandosi la camicia per non bagnarla. Non voleva inzupparla di acqua e sapone, visto che avrebbe dovuto indossarla per uscire. Al mattino presto faceva piuttosto freddo.   
Il culo di Nero gli appariva più invitante che mai visto da vicino. La tentazione di carezzargli le natiche era fortissima, così come la curiosità di scoprire quanto sode fossero in realtà. Ciononostante, il suo obiettivo in quel momento era un altro.   
Afferrò il flacone e cercò di tirarlo fuori semplicemente, scoprendo che l'oggetto era veramente incastrato a fondo.   
«Ah! Guarda che fa male!» protestò Nero con voce insolitamente acuta.   
«Non hai il diritto di protestare, ragazzo. È solo colpa tua se adesso ti trovi in questa situazione» asserì il più grande in tono di rimprovero; tuttavia, tentò un approccio diverso.   
Nero avvertì il flacone che veniva girato lentamente e tirato con altrettanta delicatezza. Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima che riuscisse a contenersi: quel tipo di movimento gli causava, al di là del dolore, incredibile piacere.   
A Dante non sfuggì il verso.   
«Ti piace così tanto?» indagò curioso con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce.   
Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla bocca per sopprimere altri rumori imbarazzanti ed assentì con un secco gesto del capo.   
A sua insaputa il più grande si aprì in un sorrisetto perverso e si applicò nel cercare di farlo godere di più. Mosse pianissimo il flacone, facendo sì che la porzione inserita nel suo didietro strusciasse lentamente contro la muscolatura del suo sfintere.   
Nero strinse i denti attorno alle dita con cui si era chiuso la bocca, imprecando tra sé contro il suo compagno per lo zelo con cui stava muovendo l'oggetto col preciso intento di fargli piacere.   
«Smettila-ah... di giocare e... ohw... t-toglilo!» intimò Nero senza riuscire a trovare una voce più virile di un gridolino.   
Dante avrebbe voluto divertirsi ancora un po' ma lo esaudì comunque sperando in una qualche concreta forma di riconoscimento.   
Quando riuscì ad estrarre il flacone, Nero esalò un roco sospiro piuttosto forte e venne di nuovo. Stavolta schizzò il pavimento della doccia anziché il suo torace.   
«Oooh...» gemette il più giovane, sollevato.   
Dante, dietro di lui, osservava il suo culo nudo ed allargato dal corpo estraneo che l'aveva occupato fino ad allora. Nonostante tutto gli risultava ancora assai invitante.   
Scendendo con gli occhi poco più in basso, lo sguardo dell'uomo venne catturato dall'erezione del più giovane che pendeva inerte tra le sue gambe con la cima ricoperta di sperma.   
«Il tuo bel culetto largo mi ricorda i tempi in cui mi facevo la direttrice, sai? Sei largo quasi quanto lo era lei...» commentò Dante ridacchiando con un luccichio lussurioso negli occhi chiari.   
Nero digrignò i denti, avvampando per la rabbia e la vergogna insieme: non accettava che paragonasse il suo culo con una vagina. Lui era un maschio fatto e finito e non aveva niente a che spartire con una donna, specialmente se quella in questione era la causa per cui lui non aveva alcuna chance con Dante.   
«Sta' zitto, bastardo. Brucia tantissimo...!» sibilò furioso il minore.   
Cercò di muoversi ma si rese conto che facendolo non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Era bloccato dove si trovava con Dante che era libero di torturarlo a suo piacimento.   
Nero udì il rumore dei passi del suo collega allontanarsi e per un momento temette di essere stato abbandonato.   
«Dante?» chiamò girandosi a guardare dietro di sé da sopra la spalla. La stanza vuota che si trovò davanti lo mise leggermente in agitazione: nelle sue condizioni attuali non poteva andare da nessuna parte senza l'aiuto di qualcuno.   
L'ultima cosa che desiderava era di essere ritrovato lì a terra da qualche altro collega che non fosse Dante. Era l'unico collega con cui trascorresse il suo tempo quando non lavorava e col quale avesse stretto un rapporto particolarmente intenso, essenzialmente perché ne era innamorato.   
Non avrebbe mai voluto farsi vedere in simili condizioni da lui, però al tempo stesso era l'unico dal quale poteva sopportare di essere visto in quella maniera.   
«Dante?» chiamò di nuovo, a voce più alta.   
L'eco gli ritornò indietro senza che ricevesse alcuna risposta.   
Cercò di nuovo di muoversi e solo allora la possente voce del più grande tornò a raggiungere le sue orecchie: «Non hai detto che ti faceva male? Stai fermo!».   
Nero si girò e lo vide di nuovo in piedi alle sue spalle. Era ancora a torso nudo ma stavolta aveva le mani impegnate a trasportare un tubetto bianco che all'apparenza conteneva della crema.   
«Che roba è?!» chiese il ragazzo diffidente.   
«Crema lenitiva. L'ho trovata nel kit del pronto soccorso» spiegò Dante, inginocchiandosi alle sue spalle.   
Si spremette una generosa dose del preparato su indice e medio della mano destra, spalmandola in maniera tale da coprire l'intera lunghezza delle falangi.   
Senza preavviso Dante gli poggiò il palmo della mano poco sopra lo sfintere e lo girò al contrario, sporgendosi sopra il corpo del suo compagno per rendere più comoda la posizione.   
Nero si morse il labbro inferiore mentre le sue dita lo penetravano gentilmente. Erano fredde per lo strato consistente di crema che le ricopriva ma erano capaci. Sapevano dove andare a toccare, proprio come ci si aspetterebbe da un dipendente di un gay bar.   
I movimenti delle dita del più grande erano calcolati per dare il massimo godimento. Estraeva e inseriva a fondo, ritmicamente, lubrificando il canale con delicatezza.   
A Nero piacque moltissimo, tanto che il suo pene ricominciò ad inturgidirsi, anche se piuttosto lentamente; lui non fu tuttavia l'unico ad apprezzare il momento: anche a Dante piacque terribilmente, risvegliando il suo desiderio sessuale momentaneamente sopito. Dovette impiegare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non tentare un approccio più serio. Come minimo l'avrebbe mandato a quel paese.   
Nero era l'unico che resisteva stoicamente al suo fascino. Era riuscito perfino a sedurre la direttrice, eppure non riusciva a conquistare le attenzioni di un ragazzino.   
Dopo svariati mesi passati insieme sul lavoro senza ottenere niente, Dante era giunto alla conclusione che la sua mancanza d'attenzioni nei suoi confronti fosse dovuta al suo orientamento sessuale. Molto probabilmente a lui piacevano le donne e lavorava lì solo per guadagnarsi da vivere.   
Nero si godette a pieno il trattamento e, alla fine, riuscì a venire una terza volta. Il momento non sfuggì a Dante, che smise di lubrificargli il culo poco dopo.   
«Adesso devi solo aspettare che faccia un po' effetto e dovresti stare meglio, ragazzo...» commentò ritraendosi leggermente «Ora puoi spiegarmi  _di preciso_  cosa stavi facendo con quel flacone?».   
Il suo tono era di nuovo quello da rimprovero e Nero non sapeva come spiegare come era arrivato ad una situazione simile senza ricoprirsi di ridicolo. Sarebbe stato sfottuto per settimane, conoscendo il tipo di persona che era.   
«È capitato per sbaglio» mentì prontamente il più giovane, assumendo un atteggiamento sdegnato.   
Dante si appuntò entrambe le mani sui fianchi ed inarcò un sopracciglio.   
«Vuoi farmi credere che quel flacone era  _per sbaglio_  vicino al tuo culo quando ci sei caduto sopra?! Ma non prendermi per i fondelli!» liquidò rapidamente la questione il maggiore «Se proprio vuoi mentire inventati qualcosa di più credibile. Su... che stavi combinando? Ti piace prendere oggetti in culo fino a questo punto...? Mi pare un po' eccessivo...».   
Le guance di Nero divennero porpora mentre il suo subconscio si animava di una rabbia incontenibile e lui si sollevava per difendersi da quell'aperta accusa di essere un pervertito.   
«Testa di cazzo! È tutta colpa tua!» sbraitò a pieni polmoni, cogliendo di sorpresa il suo compagno.   
Nero si pentì dello scatto di furia un attimo dopo ma ormai il danno era fatto: «E perché sarebbe colpa mia?».   
Sorvolando completamente sull'insulto che gli era appena stato rivolto, Dante inarcò confuso le sopracciglia, non riuscendo a capire cosa avesse a che vedere lui con i suoi strani fetish da passivo.   
Nero aprì la bocca senza articolare alcuna parola, tentando di mettere in ordine i pensieri.   
«Niente» decretò alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo e voltando la testa «Lascia perdere». Dalla sua posizione gli riusciva abbastanza facile distogliere lo sguardo, visto che già col resto del corpo gli dava le spalle.   
Dante però era deciso a saperne di più. Non poteva lanciare il sasso e poi nascondere la mano. Adesso era curioso.   
Con una mano gli palpò deliberatamente forte una natica per attirare la sua attenzione. Era certo che la tattica avrebbe funzionato perché quel ragazzo era una testa calda e se la prendeva per qualsiasi violazione della sua privacy che non fosse espressamente autorizzata da lui stesso.   
Come previsto, il più giovane si ribellò subito cercando di girarsi ma bloccandosi a metà del movimento a causa di una fitta al fondoschiena.   
«Allora? Che c'entro io?» indagò l'uomo sollevando ambedue le sopracciglia.   
Nero era troppo in imbarazzo per la piega presa dagli eventi per essere in vena di confessioni; così si limitò ad un: «Vaffanculo!».   
Dante esibì un sorrisetto soddisfatto: era un invito troppo goloso per poterlo rifiutare sul serio. Le sue mani scesero verso la linea tra le sue natiche.   
«Guarda che potrei farlo davvero...» disse, al che Nero sobbalzò momentaneamente.   
«Non ti azzardare, bastardo!» esclamò; dopodiché emise un sospiro e si decise a spiegarsi per la salvaguardia del suo fondoschiena già abbondantemente provato.   
«Il fatto è che...» esordì avvertendo le sue guance arroventarsi «Ah! Hai idea di cosa prova la gente guardandoti spogliarti davanti a clienti che non aspettano altro che di farti un pompino?!» ringhiò con voce piena di veleno, sputando ogni singola parola di quella frase.   
Dante sbatté perplesso le palpebre un paio di volte, stupito dalla sua affermazione: sembrava quasi che cercasse di dirgli...   
«Sei geloso, ragazzo?» chiese pieno di incredulità «Geloso di quelli che mi vedono nudo?!».   
«E ti toccano e ti abbracciano e si fanno fottere da te!» puntualizzò furente Nero, serrando le mani a pugno. Si sentiva così debole e indifeso in quel momento, mentre si rivelava a lui.   
Per un momento il più vecchio non seppe cosa replicare: a quanto pareva si era completamente sbagliato riguardo al suo conto.   
«È ovvio che poi quando arrivo alla fine del turno debba  _fare qualcosa_  per evitare di esplodere!» continuò il giovanotto.   
«Ti piacerebbe essere al posto loro, ragazzo?» volle sapere Dante.   
«Che domande, è ovvio!» fu la risposta che ricevette.   
Un silenzio assoluto seguì le sue parole, tanto che credette che Dante se ne fosse andato di nuovo.   
Emise un verso stizzito e girò di nuovo la testa all'indietro. Gli sarebbe venuto il torcicollo se avesse continuato a voltarsi all'indietro in quella maniera e con tale frequenza.   
Sollevando lo sguardo si meravigliò di vedere la slanciata figura del collega mentre si toglieva di nuovo i vestiti, rimanendo completamente nudo. Ciò che catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione fu il suo pene mezzo eretto che svettava sul suo inguine.   
«Sei eccitato?!» fece Nero.   
Dante lasciò i suoi vestiti fuori della doccia e richiuse lentamente la porta della cabina, aggirando il corpo del minore.   
«Come faccio a non esserlo con il tuo bel culetto in mostra così?» controbatté l'uomo mentre andava a fermarglisi davanti «Non avevi detto di essere geloso di quelli che mi fanno i pompini? Sto aspettando...».   
Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua, inondando d'acqua calda la testa di Nero.   
«Che cosa?! Non... tu ti scopavi la direttrice! Sei etero!» disse il più giovane in tono di accusa.   
«Se fossi etero non lavorerei in un gay bar a luci rosse!» protestò Dante «Diciamo che apprezzo entrambi i sessi, anche se preferisco i maschi...» soggiunse un po' a disagio «E comunque io credevo che  _tu_  fossi etero! Non mi hai mai degnato d'attenzione neanche quando mi mettevo palesemente in mostra!».   
Fu di nuovo il turno di Nero di arrabbiarsi: «Se lavoro qui è ovvio che mi piacciano gli uomini! L'hai appena detto anche tu!».   
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo col quale presero consapevolezza del fatto di essere ambedue degli stupidi. Nessuno aveva capito niente dell'altro.   
«Vogliamo stare a litigare ancora e aspettare che arrivi qualcun altro ad interromperci...?» chiese Dante sospirando «Avanti, fammi vedere se sai fare un pompino migliore dei clienti».   
Nero non si fece ripetere due volte l'invito: aprì la bocca ed accolse tra le labbra il cazzo mezzo duro dell'altro, cominciando a leccarlo lentamente. La sua lingua era delicata e sembrava quasi toccare la sua pelle in punti particolarmente sensibili che Dante neppure sapeva di avere. Per sua fortuna dietro di lui c'era la parete, perché nel giro di pochi minuti si ritrovò impegnato a sopprimere acuti gemiti di piacere che sarebbero stati uditi persino dalla direttrice chiusa nel suo ufficio dalla parte opposta del locale.   
C'era poco da dire: Nero era bravissimo.   
Al maggiore erano occorsi pochi minuti per tornare completamente duro e adesso si godeva le splendide sensazioni che le calde labbra di Nero creavano in lui.   
Il ragazzo era a dir poco entusiasta per l'opportunità che gli si era presentata: da tantissimo tempo desiderava sperimentare cosa significasse fare un pompino a qualcuno dotato come Dante.   
In più di un'occasione aveva immaginato come potesse essere prendere in bocca un pene turgido ed enorme, succhiarlo e sentirne i muscoli pulsare sotto le sue labbra.   
Quello che stava provando era molto migliore di qualsiasi sua previsione. La gratificazione personale per i gemiti a stento trattenuti del suo partner era tale da eccitarlo molto più di quanto facesse la consapevolezza che Dante non solo non era fuori della sua portata ma che addirittura provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti.   
Dante ben presto non riuscì più a reggersi in piedi e si lasciò lentamente scivolare contro la parete fino a raggiungere il pavimento. Si sedette mantenendo le gambe ben divaricate ed il più giovane si tuffò tra di esse, abbracciandole per mantenere la posizione e succhiando con ancor maggiore foga.   
«A-ah... ragazzo s-sto per...» Dante si interruppe per liberare un gridolino stridulo e roco che strideva con l'immagine dell'uomo dominante che Nero si era costruito nel tempo. Il più vecchio si portò un braccio al viso e vi affondò la bocca, sopprimendovi ulteriori imbarazzanti suoni.   
Mai nessuno era stato così bravo da farlo sentire tanto vulnerabile. Nessuno era mai riuscito a farlo gemere così intensamente.   
Nero sottrasse una mano dalla presa sulle sue cosce per andare a posizionarla tra le proprie cosce e masturbarsi. Dante non pareva in grado di assolvere ad un simile compito al momento.   
Il più grande non tardò a raggiungere l'orgasmo e schizzare in bocca al suo partner, il quale fu ben lieto di inghiottire l'abbondante quantità di seme che lasciò fuoriuscire.   
Dante tremò mentre si svuotava nel cavo orale di Nero; dopodiché giacque immobile contro la parete, ansimando pesantemente.   
Nero continuò a succhiare il suo pene mentre ritornava flaccido ed insensibile, sperando di riuscire ad arrivare in fretta all'orgasmo, perché quell'attesa era a dir poco snervante.   
Peccato che nello stato in cui Dante si trovava al momento non riusciva più ad eccitarsi come prima e - di conseguenza - arrivare in fondo.   
Si costrinse a continuare il pompino nella speranza che il periodo di insensibilità del suo partner fosse breve.   
«Ragazzo... quanto ti manca ancora?» domandò l'altro dopo alcuni minuti, quando si fu assicurato di poter pronunciare qualche parola in fila senza dover ansimare e riprendere fiato.   
«Non ce la faccio se non torni duro» rispose Nero lasciando andare il suo pene e sollevando il busto.   
Ben sapendo purtroppo come ci si sentiva quando si era sul punto di venire ma non ci si riusciva per un qualche motivo, Dante annuì col capo e si afferrò il pene abbondantemente bagnato di saliva.   
«Ci penso io» disse, iniziando a masturbarsi. Si conosceva abbastanza da sapere quanto tempo gli occorresse tra un orgasmo e la successiva erezione e per sua fortuna non era molto lungo.   
Nero rimase a guardarlo mentre si masturbava ad occhi chiusi, in palese atto di concentrazione.   
Il ragazzo approfittò del momento per studiare il suo fisico. L'aveva sempre osservato da lontano ed il fatto di avere l'opportunità di guardarlo da così vicino era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire.   
Aveva delle spalle enormi e capezzoli un po' più grossi della media. I pettorali erano altrettanto grossi e al di sotto di essi i solchi della muscolatura addominale erano ben definiti, segno che si allenava costantemente.   
Anche le gambe erano toniche e robuste, ma soprattutto lunghissime.   
Nero era tentato di accarezzare il suo corpo sperando che ciò riuscisse ad aiutarlo nella risoluzione del suo turgido e grosso problema; tuttavia, prima che potesse muovere la mano libera, Dante si mosse ed aprì gli occhi.   
«Dammi il culo» disse semplicemente, al che il più giovane lo guardò come se stesse vaneggiando.   
«Scordatelo! Mi fa ancora male!» protestò, ma l'altro ribatté prontamente: «Vuoi venire o no, ragazzo?».   
Così dicendo il maggiore lasciò cadere la mano con cui si era masturbato, scoprendo una nuova erezione.   
Nero avrebbe voluto rispondergli che sarebbe venuto facendogli un altro pompino ma la verità era che una volta finito il primo si era reso conto che la mandibola gli doleva. Dubitava di essere in grado di fornire una performance paragonabile a quella di poco prima.   
Il suo pene stava tornando flaccido per la mancanza di stimolazioni e lui non era ancora venuto. Doveva risolvere la cosa in fretta.   
Fu solo questa la motivazione che lo portò ad esclamare: «D'accordo ma fai piano!».   
Lentamente si volse, offrendo il proprio fondoschiena allo sguardo del suo partner.   
Quest'ultimo si inginocchiò facendo attenzione a non scivolare e gli afferrò le natiche, spostandole sotto il caldo getto d'acqua. Prese la propria erezione e la guidò verso l'orifizio del suo compagno. Entrò in esso senza incontrare la benché minima difficoltà a causa dell'abbondante dose di crema di cui l'aveva cosparso, l'incidente che aveva allentato già a sufficienza la muscolatura e la lubrificazione a base d'acqua e saliva del suo pene. Riuscì a spingersi sufficientemente a fondo senza udire la benché minima protesta.   
Nero quasi non sentì dolore in tutto il processo e quando le spinte iniziarono, lui ne percepì solamente la componente piacevole. Evidentemente dopo che era riuscito ad incularsi un flacone di bagnoschiuma non c'era nient'altro che potesse raggiungere un simile livello di dolore.   
Per Dante fu un trionfo: lungamente aveva pensato a come sarebbe potuto essere riuscire a penetrare quel suo culetto meraviglioso e la sensazione che percepì fu all'altezza delle sue aspettative, benché la muscolatura lungamente provata avesse appena la forza per contrarsi.   
Nero iniziò presto a mandare mugolii e gemiti alquanto osceni mentre la sua mano sfregava veloce contro la lunghezza della sua erezione.   
«Dimmi che non ti sta piacendo» lo sfidò il maggiore sogghignando pieno di sé.   
Il più giovane continuò ad emettere versi ambigui come se non avesse proferito parola. Stava godendo troppo perché riuscisse a concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse l'erezione di cui si stava occupando e quella che lo stava mandando in estasi. La capacità di ragionare era un'abilità superflua al momento.   
Finalmente, dopo svariati minuti, Nero riuscì a raggiungere di nuovo l'orgasmo e sfogare la tensione che era andata accumulandosi dentro di lui.   
Una volta eiaculato, le sue gambe cominciarono a tremare e gli ci volle un notevole sforzo di volontà per non cadere a terra.   
Dante continuò a sbattere frenetico dentro di lui fino a che non riuscì a venire una seconda volta.   
Nero irrigidì la schiena nell'avvertire il suo seme caldo e viscoso scendergli all'interno dello sfintere ma non si lamentò.   
Non lo aveva mai fatto con i clienti, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo con lui?   
Una volta terminato di eiaculare, Dante uscì dal suo fondoschiena in maniera relativamente gentile, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo seduto.   
Anche Nero avrebbe voluto sedersi e riposare, però non voleva soffrire a causa delle fitte al culo per tutto quello che era stato costretto a subire in così poco tempo; pertanto preferì adagiarsi prono sopra il corpo del compagno, usandolo a mo' di cuscino.   
Dante si prestò volentieri alla cosa, poiché gli piaceva molto il contatto col suo corpo nudo e caldo. Addirittura lo cinse con un braccio, tenendolo saldamente contro di sé.   
«Lo sai che domani o forse anche più tardi in giornata il culo ti farà malissimo, vero?» domandò il maggiore in un bisbiglio tra i capelli del più giovane.   
«Lo so, lo so... purtroppo» replicò Nero con un sospiro «Intanto però dovremo andarcene... prima che arrivi qualche altro impiccione».   
«Hai ragione... dammi un momento per riprendermi...» rispose Dante chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo «Da adesso in poi sei una mia proprietà, chiaro?» soggiunse cambiando completamente argomento.   
«Anche tu adesso sei una mia proprietà...» controbatté Nero accarezzandogli un pettorale «Quindi vedi di darti una regolata».   
Dante sorrise affabile.   
«Lo spesso vale per te, bel culetto» dichiarò dandogli una pacca affettuosa su una natica.


End file.
